stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Victoria International Circuit
goed begin! Tip: je kunt ook het sjabloon gebruiken. 22 mei 2008 20:12 (UTC) :Ah, bedankt voor de info. TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:40 (UTC) ::Mag ik eraan meewerken??? Ik heb al enkele ideetjes! Greenday2 23 mei 2008 05:35 (UTC) :::Ja hoor, tuurlijk. Wat voor ideetjes heb je? TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:35 (UTC) ::::Toeschouwers onder andere... Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:14 (UTC) :::::Tribunes dus. Toeschouwers weet ik niet wat je bedoelt, maar ik denk dat je zitplaatsen voor toeschouwers bedoelt. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::::::Idd, je kan een tribune maken, en daar sponsers op zetten!! Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) :::::::Hoe dan? Het is denkbeeldig, dit circuit. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::::::::Paint, of andere programma's?? Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik weet anders hoe je tribunes moet maken, 3D. Google Sketchup. Ik moet alleen nog de PROversie ervan downloaden. TahR78 23 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) Dan maken jullie er een van het circuit zelf, en ik zet 'm dan op de kaart van Libertas? dan weet ik ook welke vorm hij moet hebben. 23 mei 2008 17:18 (UTC) :Maar wat voor vorm moet ie hebben? TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::Ik dacht dat dat aan jou was, of moet ik er een verzinnen? 23 mei 2008 17:22 (UTC) :::Verzin jij er maar eentje, ik zou niet weten welke vorm ie moet hebben. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::OK, dan ben ik nu een half uurtje afwezig (--> kaart maken). 23 mei 2008 17:26 (UTC) :::::OK, tot 8 uur! TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:26 (UTC) :Lukt het met de kaart? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:11 (UTC) ::Ja, zie Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png 23 mei 2008 18:26 (UTC) :::Mooie uitbreiding. Wat moeten we er nu nog over schrijven... TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) ::::Algemene dingen (lengte bijv), ligging, eventuele wedstrijden in de toekomst, etcetera. 23 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) :::::Okee, welke wedstrijden gaan we er houden? Misschien al eentje in 2008. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:30 (UTC) ::::::Dat kan, lijkt me een mooi idee. 23 mei 2008 18:31 (UTC) :::::::Nationale Autorace 2008 of iets dergelijks. Is dat een goed idee? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::::::::Ik vind het goed. Of Nationale Formule of iets dergelijks 23 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::::::::Oke. Voor elke stad moet er dan een racer zijn he dus we moeten namen bedenken. Laten we afspreken dat de Nationale Race een weekend duurt ofzo, dan de ene dag 18 rondes en de andere dag ook 18 rondes. 36 rondes lijkt me dan genoeg. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:36 (UTC) ::::::::::Het is allemaal aan jou, met betrekking tot de wedstrijd. Ik zal binnen enkele dagen een Quantas-team creëren. 23 mei 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Dus ik mag de wedstrijd plannen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja. Het is ten slotte jouw circuit, jouw wedstrijd, jouw idee... 23 mei 2008 18:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ah, dank je wel. TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:42 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mag ik ook alvast een ontwerp voor de beker maken? TahR78 23 mei 2008 18:46 (UTC) thumb|Keuze 1 thumb|Keuze 2 Welke troffee is mooier? Ik kies voor keuze 2. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:07 (UTC) :Nummer 2 ;) Greenday2 24 mei 2008 06:45 (UTC) ::Dan wordt die hem. TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:48 (UTC) :::Ik wil jullie nog even een tip meegeven. Als je iets met paint maakt moet je het als "png" opslaan en niet "jpg". Bij jpg worden ze pixelig en slecht te bewerken als er een foutje inzit. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 08:51 (UTC) ::::Oops, ik zie het nu, heb hem per ongeluk als .jpg inderdaad geüpload. TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:52 (UTC) :::::Goed. --OWTB 24 mei 2008 08:54 (UTC) ::::::Maakt het nu nog zoveel uit? TahR78 24 mei 2008 08:57 (UTC)